


Time to Feel Glorious

by LightofEvolution



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I don't know why I wrote this, Lemons, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofEvolution/pseuds/LightofEvolution
Summary: Hermione has a weakness for Harry in his Auror uniform. And Draco has a weakness for Hermione. The perfect mix for a glorious evening. Dramionarry, PWP.





	Time to Feel Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmmm - yeah, I wrote a Dramionarry PWP, I suppose... The thing is, I don't feel confident about my smut writing skills because I had quite some voices telling me it's bad or awkard. But I was in the mood and wrote this, so please be kind.
> 
> MrBenzedrine89, who also beta'ed this, and Kyonomiko gave me the convidence to upload it, and I'm so grateful for that. THANK YOU! Among other stories, these two have brilliant WIPs: Tango and How To Train Your Auror- Dead on Arrival (both MrBenzedrine) and Muggles and Mortages (Kyonomiko, who has been nominated in quite a few categories in the Granger Enchanted Awards).
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine here, except the dirty mind. And with that, I don't make money.

Hermione had been on edge the entire evening. 

And Harry Potter was to blame for it. 

She glanced at him, easily finding him in the crowd of witches and wizards gathered at the Ministry gala in honor of Kingsley’s re-election. Standing straight and much too attractive in his full dress uniform, he was surrounded by at least half a dozen witches who wanted a go at the handsome Head Auror. No longer lanky and skinny like in his youth, but instead broad-shouldered and with muscles in all the right places, he was a sight to behold.

Over the barely touched glass of champagne, she eyed him and wasn’t surprised when he turned his head in her direction. Their gaze connected, and even with the entire room between them, Hermione felt the heat spread in her body. 

That was the wonderful thing about knowing each other for such a long time - he could read her thoughts and moods perfectly. Harry merely raised an eyebrow at her and threw a short glance at the door to her right. She nodded, excusing herself from the Minister and the numerous Department Heads she had been conversing with. 

Walking through the doors, she sped up, aware of Harry’s presence close behind her. She knew the sounds his steps made, could faintly smell the scent of his cologne. Yet, she didn’t stop, wanting to step through the Floo as fast as possible. 

Suddenly, she was pressed into the wall. Harry had caught up with her, which wasn’t a surprise with his longer legs and without the hindring heels she had strapped to her feet today. Now, the purple robes Harry wore covered her entire backside in a delicious way. He leaned against her, one arm bracing against the wall next to her head, the other splaying over her stomach with soft pressure. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he whispered into her ear, the seduction and darkness in his voice making her shudder. 

“Home,” she replied, not at all surprised at how hoarse her own voice sounded. 

He chuckled gravelly. “To Draco? The poor man you’ve left behind on his own?” 

“Y-yes,” she stuttered when his lips kissed and nipped the skin at the side of her neck. She suppressed a moan but couldn’t help to arch her back and ground her arse against him in result. He hissed when he found her as aroused as she was, the hardness of him straining against his trousers.

“Does he know you can’t resist me when I’m wearing this uniform?” Harry growled, his hand starting to wander. Lifting the skirt of her dress, he placed it at the apex of her thighs. His fingertips drew small circles into the soft flesh of her inner thigh, causing Hermione to mewl in desire. Merlin, they were both still fully clothed, yet she felt the wetness in her centre like after hours of foreplay. “I don’t think so,” the wizard answered his own question. “We should change that, don’t you think? Show him how desperate and horny you become. How you can’t help but to beg me to take you…” 

“Please, Harry,” she brought forth, not exactly knowing what she pleaded for. All she knew was that the fingers cupped her mound now, his middle finger deliberately touching the most sensible spot. He applied the slightest bit of pressure, and with a sharp outlet of breath, Hermione ground herself into his palm, simultaneously pushing against his erection. 

He must have felt the heat and wetness through the fabric of her underwear, for she heard him swear, “Damnit, Hermione. You’re dripping.” Gathering her remaining sanity and suddenly growing aware that they still were in the hallway of the Ministry where they could be seen any moment, Hermione slipped from his grip and turned in his arms. His green eyes were almost black from lust, and he was breathing hard. 

Before her desire could consume her, she demanded, “Then do something about it! Are you the Chosen One or not?” 

Instead of a precise answer, Harry engulfed her in a passionate kiss. Slanting her tongue against hers and tasting him finally, Hermione felt the sensation of Apparition. Harry, for once putting his privileges to use, had Apparated them through the wards of the Ministry - and into Draco’s study in Malfoy Manor. She couldn’t see it though, for with a snap of his finger, Harry had fastened a piece of fabric - his tie from the feel of it - around her eyes. She only recognized the room by the scent of it: parchment, ink, and something that was uniquely Draco. 

Oh, and of course the huge desk she was bent over now a blink later. “You know where we are, right?” the wizard behind her asked, one hand on her back to pin her down, the other divesting her of her knickers with practised moves. 

“In Draco’s study. Why did you blindfold me, then?” 

“Because I can,” came the simple answer. How she loved when Harry put his dominance into play. In fact, he was a natural with it when he wanted. Her arousal became unbearable when he lifted her skirt and bared her bottom to the cool air of the room. Exposed, her upper body firmly on the top of the desk, she spread her legs, desperate for what she knew was to come. Or rather, who. 

“What about Draco?” she asked against her better knowledge (or, to be precise, because of it). The swift slap on one of her cheeks made her whimper like a cheap whore. It would have been embarrassing if it wasn’t exactly what the wizard behind her wished for. 

“Draco? It’s my cock between you folds now, isn’t it?” And, true to his words, the sounds of a belt unbuckling was followed by the head of his erection probing her moist nether lips. Godric, he was so hard and hot. She wriggled her hips, trying to impale herself on him, but the grip on her was too strong, especially since Harry now tugged at her curls, causing her to arch her back, thus increasing the friction between her legs. From experience, she knew she could come alone with his cock rubbing against her clit, but she was too impatient now. 

Slipping out of her willingly chosen role, Hermione spat, “For Heaven’s sake, Harry, if you don’t fuck me now, I’m going to hex you into next year-” Before she finished the sentence, he buried himself in her to the hilt in a precise, yet forceful move. 

“Like this, nymph?” he teased, using the nickname from when they had become intimate for the first time while on a mission deep in the Forbidden Forest. Leaves and moss had tangled in her curls back then, causing Draco to ask if she had sex with a wood nymph afterwards. 

“Yesss!” she groaned now but had problems forming any rational thought after that. Her whole world, even more limited due to her blindfold, was reduced to the feel of him moving in and out of her. And she loved it. Moaning unashamed, she gave in to the sensations of his thrusting. Harry didn’t bother with building a rhythm, and that alone was a testament how aroused he was. Instead, his strokes were deep, yet not too deep to be uncomfortable. He knew exactly how she loved it - and executed it perfectly. The tingling sensation that signaled an upcoming orgasm spread in her womb, and the squishing sounds her pussy made every time Harry entered or left her were pure thrill to her.

“Faster!” she begged, and he obliged willingly, speeding up even more until she felt nothing but a constant hum of ecstasy rushing through her. When her orgasm hit her, the darkness in front of her eyes was replaced by exploding stars. Her scream of completion met Harry’s loud moan: the sound she knew he made when he emptied himself into her - how she loved that noise. She knew he had his head thrown back then, eyes closed in bliss, his face flushed.

But before she had ridden out her high, she heard a clapping of hands from the other side of the desk. Her heartbeat accelerated again when those hands removed her blindfold. Blinking, she focused her eyes on the person in front of her. 

“What a show. Couldn’t resist Auror Potter in his uniform, Hermione?” Draco drawled, leaning towards her from his position on his desk chair. 

“As if you are any different,” she panted, well aware of the bulge in Draco’s soft looking trousers. 

“Tsk, that’s for me to know and for you to find out, isn’t it?” He traced one elegant finger down her clavicle, plunging lower then to come to rest on her nipple. Hermione had no idea when her bra had been vanished. “And all I see at the moment is my gorgeous girlfriend bent over my desk and our lover’s come dripping down her legs.” He pinched her nipple, and her cunt spasmed around Harry’s flaccid cock, - Harry, in turn, groaned. “I can’t have you ruining the expensive Persian rug, can I?” 

With a snap of his finger (this was Malfoy Manor, after all), Hermione felt herself propelled into a conjured armchair, sitting at Harry’s lap. The fact that he was still inside her and already hardening again made her realise that her two men had orchestrated the whole ordeal. That thought alone notched her arousal up and ready for a second round. The raven-haired wizard behind her secured her hands beneath his on the armrest while Draco stood up and approached the two of them, folding up the sleeves of his shirt and exposing his strong arms. His movements appeared calm, but Hermione could see the heat pooling in his grey eyes. 

Her excitement mounted to another high when Draco Malfoy, handsome and arrogant as he was, spread her legs and lowered himself to his knees between them. He started to press gentle kisses on her thigh, each closer to her dripping cunt. Before he reached the place where she wanted, needed him to be, however, he started the procedure from the other side. 

Then he stopped, looked up to Hermione, and smirked. This smirk of his could make her forget her name in an instant, especially now that it was laced with tons of mischievous seduction. And when she heard Harry hiss behind her, she knew why: Draco trailed one finger over Harry’s balls before dipping it into her pussy alongside the other man’s cock. 

Hermione moaned, but the penetration was only short. Draco drew his index, dripping from his lovers’ combined juices, into his mouth. He closed his eyes and hummed in bliss. When he looked at them again, Hermione was seconds away from begging again. 

But, as it turned out, that wasn’t necessary since in the next moment, the blond leaned forward and eagerly lapped at her clit. He had turned going down on her into an art she never grew tired of being objected to. He licked her slit with vigour before returning to her sensitive bundle of nerves. Leaning her head on Harry’s shoulder, Hermione succumbed to the heavenly pleasures Draco brought upon her. She bucked her hips, heightening the friction of the hard cock inside her, expletives and prayers for more tumbling from her lips. 

It didn’t take her long before she was ready to come for a second time, and Draco catapulted her over the edge with a precise, electrifying suck on her clit. She bathed in pure bliss for the duration of her orgasm, shaking between the two most important men in her life. 

When she grew aware of her surroundings again, she did so to a warm, loving smile on Draco’s face. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and asked, “I take it that it was good?” 

“Better than good. Fantastic. Earth-shattering. Glorious.” 

He chuckled. “We did everything right, then.” With a sudden darkening of his eyes, he winked at Harry who was still hard - as was Draco, Hermione remembered. The blond wordlessly accio’d a familiar tube of lube. “Now it’s my turn to feel glorious. Are you on, Potter?” 

“Hermione, you were right. Draco isn’t any different when it comes to my dress uniform.”

Hermione loved to be right.


End file.
